24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 6. The first 17 hours of the day revolved around plots led by a Muslim extremist terror cell, whose ringleader was Abu Fayed, who was being used in the ultranationalist plot of ex-Soviet general Dmitri Gredenko. The last 7 hours revolved around conflicts between CTU LA and Cheng Zhi over the FB subcircuit board. Jack Bauer's father Phillip Bauer played a role in both plots. Fayed terrorist cell , the main antagonist of the first 17 hours of Day 6.]] Abu Fayed: leader of a terrorist plot to detonate suitcase nukes in Los Angeles; hung by Jack Bauer * Darren McCarthy: employee of defense contractor Elegra Global who was active in ensuring that Fayed's suitcase nuclear devices would function properly; shot by Rita Brady ** Rita Brady: McCarthy's girlfriend who killed Darren in her greed for millions of dollars; shot by Abu Fayed ** McCarthy's contact: McCarthy's researcher who chose his kidnapping target: Morris O'Brian * Bus suicide bomber: killed himself and 22 others in an LA bus at the start of Day 6 * Omar: the terrorist mole planted by Fayed in the camp of Hamri Al-Assad, who discovered and killed him after he divulged the location of Nasir and Masheer during torture * Nasir Trabelsi: suicide bomber who tried to destroy a subway station, but was foiled by Jack and only killed himself * Masheer Abu-Marzuq: handler of Nasir; he blew himself up to prevent capture by Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning * Zamil Kouri: another terrorist * Marcus: hired by Fayed to build a critical suitcase nuclear device component for a large sum of money * Sabir Hussain: was Fayed's lieutenant early in the day; killed when Hasan Numair detonated a suitcase nuke * Hasan Numair: a terrorist and German-trained nuclear engineer; he martyred himself by detonating one of the suitcase nukes in Valencia rather than letting it be captured by a CTU SWAT team ** Sergeant: A mercenary traitor who freed Numair from Palmdale Military Prison * Henchman #2: a terrorist; was killed by the CTU team before Numair detonated the first nuke * Ahmed Amar: a young undercover terrorist loyal to Fayed; kidnapped Scott Wallace and his mother, and forced Ray Wallace to deliver a nuclear device component to Hasan Numair * Taj: one of Fayed's henchmen; killed in the apartment raid where the second suitcase nuke was armed * Halil: trusted subordinate of Fayed who was killed by Jack Bauer during Fayed's last stand * Hasim: went with Fayed to rendezvous with Gredenko for the final time * Hasan: went with Fayed to rendezvous with Gredenko for the final time General Mohmar Habib: sponsor for Abu Fayed from their MidEast country, who was acting in secret against his country's wishes Russian ultranationalist terrorist cell , a Russian ultranationalist who supplied Fayed with the nukes to reduce the US's status as a superpower.]] Dmitri Gredenko: Russian ultranationalist who provided Fayed with the five suitcase nuclear devices to use him and his cell as pawns in his own conspiracy to cripple the U.S. and pin the blame on the Middle East, allowing Russia to fill what would be the resultant power vacuum; had his arm cut off in order to remove a tracker, and eventually died as a result * Yuli: delivered the aerial drones to Gredenko * Victor: piloted the drone loaded with a nuclear device aimed for San Francisco; killed by Jack Bauer * Mark Hauser: hired by Gredenko to provide classified information, and used his autistic brother Brady in his illegal activities * Anatoly Markov: a Russian consul and conspirator with Gredenko in Day 6, and with President Charles Logan during Day 5 * Vasili: agent at the Russian consulate loyal to Markov BXJ Technologies cover-up , Jack's father who had betrayed his country for his own interest.]] Phillip Bauer: founder of BXJ Technologies, father of Jack and Graem, he killed Graem and threatened Jack; supplied the Chinese with information to allow them to infiltrate CTU; agreed to repair the FB subcircuit board in exchange for his grandson and passage to China * Graem Bauer: primary conspirator in Day 5; interrogated by Jack Bauer for his connection to Gredenko, then was secretly murdered by his father Phillip in Day 6 ** Liddy: employee of Graem who worked to cover-up the Bauers' illegal activities ** Irv: one of Graem's henchmen sent to kill Jack and Phillip Bauer, and to stake out Darren McCarthy ** Graem's henchman: Irv's partner * Kozelek Hacker: subordinate of Phillip who kidnapped Marilyn Bauer; was captured by Jack, whom he led to Phillip and his hostage, grandson Josh Bauer * Ed: a man working with Hacker to ambush CTU and kidnap Marilyn * Phillip's henchman: delivered Josh to Phillip at the oil rig Wayne Palmer assassination attempt * Reed Pollock: the Deputy White House Chief of Staff, under Tom Lennox, co-conspirator in the attempted assassination of Wayne Palmer * Bruce Carson: the partner of Reed Pollock, private-sector businessman and bomb-maker with a vested interest in Wayne Palmer's assassination Chinese operatives , a co-conspirator of Phillip Bauer during the last 7 hours of the day.]] Cheng Zhi: Originally head of security at the Chinese consul in L.A. during Day 4, abductor of Jack Bauer at the end of Day 5, and associate of Charles Logan, Graem, and the conspirators of Day 5; Cheng's aim in Day 6 was to use Audrey Raines, whom he had captured in China, to pressure Jack in to giving him an FB subcircuit board from one of the Russian suitcase nukes, which would give the Chinese access to Russian defense information; arrested at the end of the day and sent to a federal detention center * Zhou Yong: leader of the Chinese mercenaries hired by Cheng Zhi to attack CTU and kidnap Josh Bauer ** Ike: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries ** Zhou's henchman #1: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries, kidnapper of Josh Bauer ** Zhou's henchman #2: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries ** Zhou's henchman #3: one of Zhou's Chinese mercenaries * Cheng's operative: technician working for Cheng; he expressed reservations about the ability of Zhou and his mercenary group to carry out the CTU raid * Cheng's operative #2: henchman working for Cheng at the oil rig Russian spy ring * Mark Bishop: lobbyist romantically involved with Lisa Miller, due to her access to Noah Daniels; unknown to Lisa, Bishop was downloading state secrets from her PDA and supplying them to the Russian government * Nikolai: the Russian intelligence agent (and Mark Bishop's contact) who conveyed Bishop's intelligence to President Yuri Suvarov in Moscow Miscellaneous * Bryce Moore: a name found on Graem's cell phone which was deleted by Phillip; unknown significance but possibly the name of a conspirator Category:Lists Category:Day 6 antagonists